


As You Wish, Aziraphale

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Date Night for the guys, God is pleased, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sex in the Bentley, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Crowley wants to share one of his favorite movies with Aziraphale. They get a bit side-tracked with each other in the Bentley, but they do enjoy The Princess Bride together. God is pleased.





	As You Wish, Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone, but it also ties into the timeline and head canon of my first work, Slam.

**As You Wish**

  
  


“Crowley,” Aziraphale started the moment the lanky demon sauntered into the bookshop, “I have exciting news!”

“What’s up, Zira?” Crowley scanned the bookshop for customers and was satisfied to find none. It had been several weeks since the End-of-the-World-that-Wasn’t, and they were finally beginning to relax enough to have a somewhat normal life.

“There’s a new little French restaurant that opened a couple of weeks ago about two blocks from here! I hear they have the most lovely weekend brunches! With crepes!”

Crowley wasn’t really listening. He was watching. He was watching his angel, with his cheeks flushed pink, gesturing wildly in excitement. His white blond curls were in a bit of disarray and it made him look so...innocent. Sometimes the world discouraged him with the cruel choices so many humans made. But watching Aziraphale get all beamy and starry-eyed over food and such always cheered him up. Crowley didn’t much care for food, but he surely loved watching his angel eat.

“Could we go? Tomorrow? For brunch?” Aziraphale begged, finally slowing down for a breath.

“As you wish,” Crowley replied with a fond smile.

Aziraphale paused and frowned a little. “You say that all the time. Whatever do you mean by it?”

“You know. From  _ The Princess Bride _ . Surely you’ve seen it?” Crowley was dumbfounded by Aziraphale’s blank stare. “You’ve never seen  _ The Princess Bride _ ?! Oh, Zira! You’ll love it! It has romance and revenge, sword fights and True Love, pirates and giants and Rodents of Unusual Size. And miracles!”

Aziraphale just shook his head. He had never seen Crowley so excited about a film.

“But...it was a book! A famous book! Surely you have at least read the book?” Crowley still couldn’t believe Aziraphale hadn’t heard of  _ The Princess Bride _ .

“Well. You know I tend to stick to the classics and non-fiction.”

Crowley sauntered over and hugged Aziraphale tightly, brushing his fingers through the errant curls. “Tonight. Come to my place tonight. We’ll watch the movie together with popcorn and wine. You can stay the night. Then we’ll head off to that little restaurant for brunch in the morning.”

“That sounds lovely. See you at eight?” Aziraphale wasn’t sure about the movie, but a sleepover followed by brunch...couldn’t go wrong there!

“See you then, Angel,” Crowley said happily. To Aziraphale’s shock, Crowley dipped him down and gave him a long passionate kiss that made the angel long for it to be eight already. As the demon left, he turned around and waved, saying, “Bye, bye, boys! Have fun storming the castle!” Then headed off to the Bentley looking very pleased with himself.

“Boys? Storming the castle?” Aziraphale shook his head. Crowley was certainly in a very odd mood. Still, the promise of snuggles and brunch sounded perfect and Aziraphale spent the rest of the afternoon humming happily to himself. Only one customer came in and they left after browsing and finding only antique books with only a few modern tomes scattered about the shop. With all his books secure in their places, the angel closed the shop and retired to his bedroom above the shop to prepare for his evening.

_________________________

Aziraphale looked in the mirror unhappily. He had wanted to try a new look for their upcoming date, but he pretty much looked the same as always. He only kept his usual clothes in the closet, being sure to tend to them so they lasted. And those blasted curls refused to do anything but poke up in a halo around his head. Hmmm. Maybe a jumper? It would be soft and cuddly, which would enhance the snuggling. Maybe...Aziraphale hesitated. Maybe with nothing else on under it? That would certainly surprise his demon. Crowley was always going on about all the layers he had to get through to get to Aziraphale’s skin. So maybe it would lead to other pleasant surprises, as well. The angel miracled a soft blue cashmere sweater with a v-neck and smiled. It did rather make his eyes pop. He was certain Crowley would approve. Humming happily, Aziraphale finished getting ready and headed back to the shop.

Crowley had spent the afternoon trying to make everything perfect. He had added some soft throw pillows and a tartan throw to the couch to make it more comfy and homey. The JiffyPop was by the stove, waiting to be popped. He had found some hand blown wine glasses with angel wings on the stems just below the bowl and smiled, imagining Aziraphale’s face when he saw them.

With everything in order, the demon started pacing. Idle was never his speed. He wandered to the plant room and started yelling at them, misting and checking them for spots. “Ok, listen up, you bunch!” he thundered. “Aziraphale is coming over tonight and I expect you all to be at your best!” The plants rustled excitedly. Aziraphale always took time to tell them how marvelous they were and they loved his visits. Crowley glared at them. “Oi! Don’t be thinking he’s coming over to baby you and spoil you. We have plans tonight and they don’t include plants!”

With the plants trembling and on their best behavior, Crowley was again faced with nothing to do. He wandered to the bedroom and made sure there were some books for Zira there. He wandered back to the living room to wait. He made sure the movie was up and ready to go. He checked his hair in the mirror. He lasted about 10 minutes and pulled out his phone and called Aziraphale.

“Hey, Zira. Are you ready?” he asked when the angel picked up.

“What? But...it’s only six…,” Aziraphale stammered, feeling a bit flustered and fluttery at the same time.

“I know what time it is, Angel. But are you ready?”

“Well...actually...yes,” the angel admitted, blushing. “I guess I’m rather excited about the evening, too.”

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up in ten minutes, ok?”

“That will do nicely. It will give us more time after the movie, too,” Aziraphale agreed without thinking.

“Boom chicka wow wow,” sang the demon with a lascivious lilt.

Aziraphale blushed from his head to his toes. He was grateful Crowley couldn’t see.

“Ah...yes. Yes. See you soon, Crowley,” he managed to mutter.

The demon spoke soft and deep, turning his voice to midnight chocolate ganache, mysterious and dark and just a little dangerous. “Oh, yes. Yesss. See you soon, Aziraphale.”

Trembling, the angel hung up the phone and tried to collect himself. How could that Foul Fiend wreck him with just his voice? It was hardly fair. Though, truthfully, Crowley was far from foul. He was tall and slim and angular with a strong jawline. And his lovely hair...all red and coppery and when the sun caught it, it was like fire. His eyes were like molten gold and his lips...Aziraphale shivered and tried to collect himself. No, there was nothing foul about Crowley. More of a Fair Fiend, actually. Hmm...he’d have to try that out.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of the Bentley screeching to a stop outside the shop. Good Lord, had it really been ten minutes already?! He shook his head to clear it and headed out the door, miracling it locked tight for the night.

__________

Stopping for a moment to appreciate the cool twilight breeze, Aziraphale smiled and closed his eyes. Soho felt happy and he hummed contentedly as he slid into the Bentley’s seat.

Crowley turned to greet him, but just sat and stared. His eyes seemed riveted on the blue jumper. It made Aziraphale feel a bit nervous. Maybe he should have stayed with his usual attire after all.

“Thought I’d try something new, dear. Do you like it?” he finally ventured.

In response, Crowley turned off the Bentley while continuing to stare at Aziraphale. “Back seat, Angel,” he breathed. A snap of his fingers, and they were there.

“Yes, Angel. I like it very much.” Gathering him close, Crowley kissed his angel. His long fingers stroked the soft fabric, humming his approval into Aziraphale’s mouth. Then his hand ducked under, running up his tummy to his chest and back again. Aziraphale gasped and leaned back to give the demon more access.

Crowley cupped the back of his head and went back for another kiss that bore the angel down to the cushioned seat. He moved down to nibble on Aziraphale’s neck and his nimble fingers danced along the v-neck collar of the jumper, dipping under and back and leaving the angel breathless.

“Why is it a little bit of unexpected, usually unseen flesh is so very, very tantalizing?” Crowley breathed just above the angel’s collar. “And not even an undershirt, you naughty angel! Just who is tempting whom here?”

Aziraphale’s responding giggle turned into a deep moan when Crowley started sucking on that little triangle of flesh while reaching back under the top to play with his nipple. Crowley could feel his angel grow hard in anticipation and started fumbling with their flies. It was close quarters in the back of the Bentley, but it added a bit of spice that was intoxicating.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley managed to push down his trousers and pants and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. “Crowley, dearest...are you sure...we’re in a car...with windows...just outside my shop!”

“It’s getting dark and the windows are already steamed up,” the demon panted. He used his other hand to start peeling down his own jeans. “But...if you want to stop we will.” Crowley hoped with all his dark heart that the angel was having too much fun to stop and was just protesting to be talked into it.

“Oh, but we shouldn’t, dear. What if someone sees?” the angel continued to fret, but also continued to arch up into Crowley’s hand.

Crowley stopped and sat up. He tossed his glasses up into the driver’s seat and stared into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Well. We could s-s-stop,” he said, popping the “p” at the end. “Seems like a shame, though.” He thoughtfully stroked Aziraphale, rubbing his thumb gently across the head of his thick cock, gathering the precum. Then, eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s, he slowly licked his thumb and popped it into his mouth, savoring the taste. Aziraphale’s mouth was open as he watched transfixed. Slow and sensuous, Crowley reached down and stroked himself, gathering his own salty slickness. Then he popped his thumb into the angel’s sweet mouth. Aziraphale’s eyes closed as he sucked greedily.

“So, Angel...do you really want to s-s-stop?” Crowley asked with a teasing lilt. “Or… do you want me to fuck you in the back of my Bentley? Hmmm?”

The angel mumbled something around Crowley’s thumb. The demon slowly removed his thumb and waited for Aziraphale to open his eyes again. “I need to hear it, luv,” he whispered. “Should I put this away?” he asked, stroking his long length again. “Or do you want me to fuck you? Right here...right now?”

He watched as propriety and lust warred across the angel’s face. Then a pink blush crept up and the angel softly said, “oh, fuck!”

“What was that, Zira?” the demon grinned, knowing what the angel wanted, but also making him admit it clearly. “Tell me what you want, handsome. What you really. Really. Want.”

The angel shuddered, then stared up into Crowley’s eyes glinting in the evening dusk. “Oh, fuck it, Crawley! Fuck me here! Fuck me now or I fear I will just plain discorporate from needing you!”

The demon chuckled. “Angel, you say the sweetest, naughtiest things!” With a snap, the demon was completely naked and all Aziraphale could do was stare. They’d spent a large portion of the last few weeks naked and in each others’ arms, but Crowley’s beauty still amazed him.

Crowley miracled Aziraphale’s pants into a tidy folded pile on the front seat and slid his body up the angel’s front for another long kiss. As he nibbled the angel’s bottom lip, he slid his cock up against the angel’s and eagerly swallowed his low moan. The friction felt incredible! Then he drew back enough to ask, “Try something new, Angel?” Aziraphale mutely nodded, eager for anything that meant more touching.

“On all fours, then...face the door,” Crowley directed. “You’re always telling me to ‘get behind’ you, so...let’s try it.“ Aziraphale complied and Crowley knelt on the seat behind him. He ran his hands all over the angel’s plump bottom, admiring how the pale skin flushed pink as he continued to stroke him. “Oh, Zira...you are just so damned gorgeous!” he murmured as he reached around for his lover’s thick cock.

“I love touching you...stroking you...kissing you,” he continued as he prepared Aziraphale using his finger and some miracle lube. Once in, he stroked his finger against Aziraphale’s prostate, curling against the sweet spot over and over. The angel mewled and pushed backwards, driving Crowley’s finger in deeper. “So eager...so….”

“Shut it, Crowley!” the angel interrupted. “Stop teasing me and get inside! I need you now!”

“So demanding!” the demon laughed. But he was ready, too. Obeying was just plain win/win. Lining himself up and guiding Aziraphale’s hips, he took the angel in one slow, steady thrust to the hilt. Aziraphale groaned in delight and ground himself against his fiend. Leaning over, Crowley rested his cheek on the soft cashmere jumper and reclaimed Aziraphale’s cock with his hand. Starting slow, he stroked and thrust together in time to the angel’s helpless whimpers. He reached up his other hand, tangling the long fingers in the angel’s short blond curls. He pulled gently at first, but increased the pressure as he quickened the pace.

Aziraphale keened as he got closer and closer. He reached up and slapped his hand against the glass of the window, using the leverage to push back to meet the speeding stokes and drive Crowley inside deeper. He came screaming Crowley’s name and moments later felt the hot rush as his demon echoed his climax. Collapsing with his face on the armrest, Aziraphale felt Crowley surround him, inside and out, and relaxed into a peaceful, contented glow.

When he could open his eyes again, Crowley looked up at the window. He could still see the imprint of Aziraphale’s hand there, clear against the steamy window. Streetlights made the riverlets running down from the print glisten with gold.

He leaned up and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “I’m going to get dressed and make sure we didn’t...disturb...anyone out there, Angel.” “Mmmkay,” the angel replied, his eyes still closed with a blissful smile. Crowley pulled out and snapped away the mess, then reapplied his clothes. He got out of the car and walked around to the sidewalk. No one was lingering, so all was well. Slipping his phone from his jacket, he adjusted the lighting and took a quick shot of the handprint dripping down the window, outlined in golden light. Pleased with the shot, he put the phone back and returned to the car.

Aziraphale had sat back up while he was outside and was putting his trousers back on when he returned. Crowley pouted, but helped him get everything straightened up. “Aren’t you glad you don’t have so many layers tonight?” he smiled. “Come on, luv. Let’s go watch that movie.”

“Popcorn?” Aziraphale asked hopefully.

“Yep. It’s waiting to be popped. The wine is breathing and the movie’s ready to roll. Just needed an angel to get the party started.” They moved up to the front seats and Crowley turned the Bentley’s key.

_ Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat _

_ (grow faster, faster) _

_ Ooh ooh, can you feel my love heat? _

_ Come on and sit on  _

_ My hot seat of love _

_ And tell me how do you feel _

_ Right after all. _

_ I’d like for you and me to go romancing. _

_ Say the word, _

_ Your wish is my command. _

Crowley hit his head on the steering wheel while Aziraphale blushed and snickered. He patted his demon’s arm and said, “That’s alright, dear. There’s just the three of us here, after all.” Crowley straightened up and hit the gas without a word. But Arizaphale noticed he didn’t bother to try to switch the song off, either. The Bentley definitely had their number. He patted the dash and whispered a quick “thank you” to the not-so-inanimate car.

_______________

The popcorn was warm in a big bowl and the wine poured into the glasses (Aziraphale LOVED the angel wings!). They were snuggling down to watch the movie when Crowley pulled out his phone. “Just let me do one thing here and then we’ll start.” He pulled up a picture and started clicking things.

“What are you doing?” asked Aziraphale, peering over the demon’s shoulder.

“I’m fixing the background for your calls.”

“Hmm?” he asked, not really understanding.

“I used to have a flame background for when you called. Because you’re hot,” the demon grinned. “But after the bookshop burned and I couldn’t find you...well, it kinda bothered me. There! All fixed,” he said with satisfaction and showed the screen to Aziraphale. It was an artsy photo of a handprint on a window. Aziraphale looked at it a bit puzzled. Then he noticed it was a car window. A car that looked a lot like the Bentley. Recognition hit and he blushed as bright as Crowley’s hair. Crowley crowed with delight as the angel realized the picture was a handprint he had left in the depths of passion.

“I love it, Angel,” he said, pulling Aziraphale into his arms. “No one else will ever know, but every time you call or I call you, I’ll remember tonight. Hot without flame, ya know?”

Aziraphale sighed and leaned his head against Crowley’s shoulder. “You completely undo me and remake me every time. I love you, dearest. I am doing my best to keep up with you. Now. Show me this film that you’re so on about.”

Aziraphale pulled the throw over his legs, tucked up his stockinged feet, and snuggled into his demon. Crowley moved the popcorn into his lap and dimmed the lights, clicking the remote to start the show.

The movie started with the sick boy talking to his mum. “Where’s the princess?” Aziraphale whispered. “Shhh. Wait and see,” said Crowley, smiling.

“Oh! A book! He gave him a book! Oooh...and it’s an heirloom! How delightful!” Crowley knew Aziraphale would love that part and kissed the top of his head. “Hush now. This first part of the story is very important,” the demon whispered. 

The movie continued to the story of Buttercup and the Farm Boy. Buttercup loved to order Westley, the Farm Boy, around.

_ “As you wish,” was all he ever said to her. Then, one day, she was amazed to discover that when he said, “as you wish,” he meant “I love you.” _

Crowley paused the film in anticipation. Aziraphale’s mouth dropped open. He stared from the screen to Crowley and back again. “Oh, Crowley!” he cried. The popcorn flew as the demon’s lap was suddenly full of angel, lips claiming his vigorously. The kiss was everything Crowley had hoped for when he suggested the film...warm and deep and long. Really, really long. When Aziraphale broke for a strictly non-needed breath, Crowley grinned at him, eyes shining. “I do love you, Angel. Wouldn’t have done for me to say it while I was still reporting to Hell. They would have destroyed us both. But I snuck it in when I could.”

After a few more kisses, they returned to the movie; popcorn whisked away and angel firmly entrenched in Crowley’s arms. They had a great time, needing to pause occasionally, especially during the Miracle Max scene when Aziraphale recognized Crowley’s parting words from earlier. It was like seeing the movie all new and fresh again, looking through his angel’s eyes.

When the prince was threatened by “to the pain,” Crowley paused the film.

“You know, in all my years as a demon, I was never troubled much with thoughts of revenge. Anger, yes. And sometimes jealousy over you. But not revenge. Until I went back to Heaven. I saw how those angels treated you, Aziraphale. You are the kindest, most loving soul I have ever met, and they acted like you were less than nothing. No trial. No giving you a chance to speak. Just...hop into the hellfire and ‘die already’! Yeah. I would love to see Gabriel suffer “to the pain” for that.”

“I rather think he has to suffer a bit every day, just being himself,” the angel said softly. “And you know when we were..ahem…’anointing’ the bookshop? And you mentioned him having to look at my miracle accounts? That might have been a little bit by design. I was poking a bit, I guess. ‘Miracled fur-lined manacles’ ‘Miracled clothes away’ ‘Miracled lube’ I wish I could have seen his face that day! But don’t keep yourself in an uproar about it, dear boy. They may have been a bit cruel and thoughtless, but the outcome led us here. To the first freedom we’ve had in 6,000 years! To be able to say and show our love without fear of consequence. Let Gabriel keep Heaven and all his toadies. We have each other. We have our own side.”

The film ended with a perfect kiss between Buttercup and her Westley that outshone all other kisses. Ever after, it would have to be content with second place, forever outdone by the kiss shared by a demon and his angel that night. After all, it was True Love. Do you think that happens every day?

** _God put down her empty popcorn bowl and sucked the salt and butter off her fingers with satisfaction. It had taken them bloody forever to get on with it, but the duo were doing quite well now. Another month or so and it might be time to pay them a visit. Answer a few questions. Not all their questions, of course. Wouldn’t do to reveal all the cards in her hand. But enough to keep things moving along._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All references to The Princess Bride are from the movie and I have no rights to them.
> 
> The scene in the Bentley was inspired by this beautiful fan art.  
https://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/185713052766/hot-times-in-bentley-inspired-by-titanic-of
> 
> The lyrics are from Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen.


End file.
